Save the Day
by Atricea
Summary: Zach/Owen story. Taking place after the events in Jurassic World, Zach is allowed to stay on Isla Nublar with Claire and Owen to help clean up. His real reason for staying is however the slowly growing feelings within for Owen. Zach is in for an adventure involving dinosaurs and if he's lucky... love.
1. Chapter 1

Zach wasn't fully aware from the first moment where his eyes fell upon Owen. But there was something there – he just did not quite grasp what it was. Zach had always liked girls, but he had also always felt awkward around them. He hadn't even had it in him to kiss his girlfriend goodbye, before he and Gray were sent off to Jurassic World. And now he stood here, waiting to be taken home by his parents and with his brother. He just didn't really want to leave. And to think, he had been so reluctant when they first arrived. It hadn't exactly been a lot of fun either, but when Owen showed up, things just got better and he saved the day again and again. He saved their lives, didn't he?

He turned around, looking over at Owen and Claire, standing close together. But they weren't holding hands and not even touching. He had of course seen them kiss, but that had been moments after he first saw Owen and he didn't know the emotions so well yet. Zach just knew he'd rather stay here than leave for home with his family.

"Mother…" He approached his mother, who gave him a smile, "When are we leaving?"

"Soon. Don't worry Zach; we'll be home in time for Christmas." She said, still smiling, but Zach felt a bit strange with that knowledge. He had to figure out something!

"I just feel… we ought to stay, and help Aunt Claire. It feels strange to just leave it all behind." Zach said and that caused a serious and worried expression on his mother's face. She hadn't seen that one coming!

"You would rather stay here?" She asked, sounding as surprised as she looked and Zach nodded.

"I think I do." He said and if his mother could look more surprised, she did. She told him she would have to think about it and then she returned to their father and whisked him aside to talk to him. He wondered what they were discussing, but watched from afar. Then they walked over to talk with Owen and Claire. Owen looked towards Zach and Zach felt strangely overjoyed within. What was this? He never felt like this with his girlfriend. But for some reason, a glance or a few words from Owen did something to him. Finally the four came over to Zach.

"You really want to stay and help out?" Claire asked and Zach nodded and confirmed it. His brother sat a bit away with a bottle of water and now gave them all strange looks, as they stood there talking in a group. But Zach ignored him and focused on his parents and tried to not look at Owen.

"It's settled then. But it will be hard work! We have quite a few dinosaurs to catch." Owen said and Zach couldn't help but look up at him.

"I'm ready for anything you throw at me." He said and looked determined. And so it was decided that Gray would go home with his parents and Zach would stay on the island at least until after Christmas, which was still a few weeks away.


	2. Chapter 2

They all returned to Claire's private home in the park and settled in. Zach was given the spare bedroom and so far, Owen would sleep on the couch. He saw the two sitting on the couch though, while he was getting ready for bed and he wondered if Owen would stay on that couch. He'd most likely go to Claire, wouldn't he? And Zach felt a strange sting of pain within, just thinking about that. Owen was just so… everything Zach could admire. He was fierce and strong and skilled. Not to mention he was handsome! Did Zach just think that?

He couldn't sleep that night. Zach was twisting and turning. Images of dinosaurs mixed with images of Owen and Claire in his head and at last he got up to have a drink of water. When he entered the living room though, Owen was sitting on the couch and he was not sleeping.

"Can't sleep either?" Owen asked and Zach shook his head, feeling a bit awkward in his pyjamas pants and a t-shirt.

"I keep thinking about… everything that happened." Zach explained and Owen nodded, "And it isn't really over yet. I don't even know where we'll start." Zach continued, trying to think about something else.

"I think we'll start with the raptors." Owen said and that made sense, Zach thought, since Owen knew them so well. The raptors though? Wasn't there only one alive? "Come, sit down Zach. We'll talk some more and see if that will wear us out." Owen said with a smile and Zach came to the couch and sat down where he was invited to sit.

"Wasn't there only one raptor in the end?" Zach asked, probably sounding as confused as he felt. And on top of that, he sat so close to Owen now. He could almost touch him. He looked up at the older man.

"There was Blue. But there's also a small pack of new hatchlings. They're young, but I think they could be useful. You could help me, we'll see if we can train them. I doubt Claire will be much help." Owen said with a grin and Zach nodded. That made sense.

"I would like that… to help you. I feel safer with you than with her." Zach admitted and Owen's smile faded, as they looked at each other.

"Do you?" He asked and Zach nodded again, "Well then you must stay with me. I'll teach you a thing or two about survival." Owen said and smiled again and Zach could not help but return the smile.

"I'm sure you will. And I want to learn. From you." Zach said and thought he sounded like an idiot, but Owen didn't seem to mind. Instead he just gave Zach another smile and touched his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine again, Zach. It will." Owen promised and when he said it, Zach would believe it. But the touch was almost more than he could stand and he excused himself to go and drink that water and return to his bed. This time he actually slept. Owen had accepted that Zach felt safe with him and that he wanted to learn from Owen. It would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were busy. Every time they left the house they were guarded and Owen quickly taught Zach how to use a gun and a knife, because else he'd have to look out for both Claire and Zach at the same time. Sure, Claire shot that pterosaur, but that was more luck than anything else. Owen didn't trust her with a gun but Zach paid attention to Owen and Owen soon felt he could trust the young man, who seemed to prefer being near him all the time.

On the third day, Zach and Owen went to the raptor exhibit together to check on those new hatchlings that Owen spoke about. And it was true, there were five new baby raptors. They couldn't be more than a few weeks old and Zach almost thought they were sweet. But then Owen reminded him of that disastrous day and Zach remembered all too easily. And then he did his best to focus on the present rather than the past.

They were driving back to Claire's house on that same day though, when the car ran out of fuel. Owen cursed himself for not checking it sooner and Zach began to worry.

"What now?" They were still at least a few kilometers away from the house and most of the road was through the jungle… with wild raptors, a Tyrannosaur and countless other wild dinosaurs too. Owen took a look around them – they had already left the main park area.

"There's a shed just over there… hidden by the trees." Owen finally said, pointing in a direction and Zach definitely did not see a shed, "Come on. Stay alert." Owen added and together they left the car with their belongings and backpacks… and firearms. They made it to the shed without any encounters, but darkness would fall soon and it looked like they might spend the night here. Owen found some blankets on a shelf and they cleared the space. It looked like a storage shed for random rubbish.

When the sun had gone down, Zach sat in a corner wrapped in a blanket. It was turning rather cold now and Owen went to look out the door. It was still clear.

"So we'll walk back to the house tomorrow? Shouldn't we alert Claire?" Zach asked and Owen said he'd already texted her. Well, that was fine then. What now… "I'm cold." Zach then said and Owen looked at him. He was just a kid, after all. Owen seemed thoughtful a few moments, but then he took his blanket and moved to sit next to Zach. He wrapped Zach's blanket around himself too and his own, so they could warm each other.

"See, that's not so bad, is it?" Owen asked and Zach looked up at him with a small smile, from where he leaned against the older man.

"It's definitely a lot better… a lot better." He repeated and then looked away, feeling like a fool for that. Why did he repeat that? But he did feel good sitting so close to Owen and feeling his warmth.

"I agree." Owen then said and when Zach looked up at him again, the other man was still looking at him, "Zach… I…" He began, but then trailed off. Zach wondered what Owen would say and so did Owen. He wasn't sure how to say it. He'd seen how Zach looked at him and heard his tone just before. It was more than just a youth looking up to a grown man. And Owen could not help but feel protective over Zach… and the youth was kind of fascinating too, which surprised him. He never knew he'd feel like this about another man, but perhaps this was why he fancied Claire and why it didn't work out between them after all. Claire could, at times, act in ways women didn't. But she was still a woman. Zach wasn't.

And when he had come to that conclusion, he decided that he had nothing to lose at the moment. He held Zach a bit closer and leaned down to press a careful kiss to the teenager's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach wasn't at all sure about what to think or what to do when Owen suddenly kissed him. A part of him had wanted it, despite that he'd never been kissed by a guy before. Within, Zach was still trying to figure out his emotions while Owen had already guessed them. And then he took action. Zach froze, at first. But then he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, however short it was.

"Was that okay?" Owen asked when their lips parted and Zach opened his eyes to look up at the older man again. He'd always felt so confident! But with Owen and now the kiss, he felt awkward and strange. Was it okay? He inhaled a breath and nodded.

"Yes… it was." He finally admitted, "But I… don't know anything about it." Zach continued and Owen nodded with a small smile.

"Don't worry Zach. All I need to know is that it is okay. We don't have to rush things." Owen continued and they both became silent for a little while, each of them thinking while Zach nestled his head against Owen's chest again.

"What about Claire?" He asked then, "You're together, aren't you?" Zach said and didn't dare to look up at Owen now.

"To be honest, I don't know what we are. We're together, but I don't think we're a good match. She doesn't belong here." Owen explained with a small sigh and leaned his head back against the wall behind him, "But don't think about that now. Just rest. I'm here." Owen added and Zach nodded quietly and did as told, because honestly he was pretty tired by now.

Morning came however, and luckily nothing had happened. They still needed to make their way back to the house though. Owen talked with himself that morning; apparently he had a little discussion about whether to follow the road or the jungle. Both could be dangerous. The road was faster, but they would have to run for shelter. The jungle was slower, but with easy shelter. Zach just watched him. They hadn't shared more than that single kiss. He wondered if Owen had forgotten about it, but didn't dare ask. Finally Owen decided they'd go through the jungle.

"I hope we'll make it alive." Zach said while they walked, but Owen gestured for him to lower his voice.

"We will… if you begin whispering. Just stay close." Owen said and Zach nodded and walked a little faster to keep up with the other man. Suddenly however, Owen stopped and pulled Zach with him behind a large tree. Zach wanted to ask, but Owen held a finger in front of Zach's mouth to keep him quiet, "T-rex." Owen then whispered and Zach's eyes widened a moment. The Tyrannosaurus? Fuck! He felt his heart beat faster and every inch of him wanted to run, but Owen blocked his way. They could both hear the huge dinosaur move about now and Zach closed his eyes. Had they really survived the Indominus just to face this, now? He hated to think about it. He had to think about something else and suddenly he knew what he needed.

"Kiss me again. Now." He whispered to Owen and at first the other looked surprised, but then he seemed to understand. And then Zach was pressed up against the tree with Owen in front of him and their lips met. Zach's lips parted to invite the other to a French kiss and Owen followed. It definitely made him think of something else but the Tyrannosaurus!

Suddenly though, Owen stopped and pulled back. The dinosaur was walking right past them, only meters away. They both held their breath.

* * *

 _ **Like the story? Please review and let me know what you think! ~Atrice**_


End file.
